harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gellert Grindelwald
Gellert Grindelwald (c. 1883-1998) was considered the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time, except for Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He was schooled at Durmstrang Institute and later took up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore when he lived in Godric's Hollow for a summer following his expulsion. The two made plans to find the Deathly Hallows and create a world in which Muggles would be subservient to wizards and witches. This partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted in Ariana Dumbledore's death. Grindelwald left Britain and soon stole the Elder Wand, building an army and rising to power in continental Europe. During his reign of terror he murdered many wizards and muggles. In 1945, at the height of his power, his former friend Dumbledore confronted him due to the cries of the public and defeated him in what became a legendary duel. Grindelwald was subsequently imprisoned in his own prison Nurmengard for decades. He was slain there by Lord Voldemort in 1998 when Voldemort was in search of the Elder Wand, which Grindelwald refused to give him any information about. Biography Early life school portrait.]] Gellert Grindelwald was born around 1883 somewhere in Europe, likely Germany or Austria-Hungary''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 18 -- took a portkey home and fled the country. He was educated at the wizarding school of Durmstrang Institute, and as a student, he proved himself to be as talented as Albus Dumbledore. However, he did not use his brilliance to win awards and prizes, but was instead devoted to experimenting with Dark Arts. His experiments became twisted to the point of nearly killing several of his fellow students, and he was expelled at the age of sixteen. He was particularly interested in the Deathly Hallows, even using the Hallows' symbol as his own and engraving it on the walls of Durmstrang prior to his departure. His research led him to stay with great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow, England, where Ignotus Peverell, said to be the rightful keeper of Death's Cloak of Invisibility, had been laid to rest.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 18 Friendship .]] It was in Godric's Hollow that Grindelwald met and befriended Albus Dumbledore, a young wizard as talented and brilliant as he. The two teenage boys became united by their ambitions for glory, plans to bring about "a new world order" in which wizards would rule over Muggles, and their shared passion for the Deathly Hallows. They coined the phrase that would become Grindelwald's slogan and his justification for committing horrific crimes against those who opposed him: "For the Greater Good."''Deathly Hallows, letter from Albus to Gellert, Ch. 18. The two became extremely close, even to the point of romantic attraction on Dumbledore's partLeaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling's Comments at Carnegie Hall 20 October 2008. At some point, Grindelwald became aware of his friend's attraction and used it to his advantage, manipulating the other boy into aiding him unquestioningly in his plansJ.K. Rowling explains Grindelwald & Dumbledore's relationship; Draco's wand transfer. Aberforth Dumbledore became aware of the pair's plans, and attempted to dissuade Albus from dragging their troubled younger sister, Ariana, along with them on their campaign, knowing she would not receive the kind of care and attention she needed to keep her stable. Grindelwald inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth, and Albus moved to defend his brother, igniting a three-way duel in which Ariana was killed. The two Dumbledores were devastated. Albus ended his friendship with Grindelwald, who fled the country, not wanting to be associated with the death.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 28 Rise to dark power .]] Working on his own from that point forward, Grindelwald delved into his research of the Deathly Hallows, and uncovered the location of the Elder Wand. Rumours had been circulating that the renowned wandsmith Gregorovitch had the wand and was trying to duplicate its properties. Grindelwald broke into the wandmaker's workshop, and succeeded in claiming ownership of the fabled wand.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 24 Over the years, Grindelwald raised an army and began a reign of terror that spread through several European countries, though he never attempted to take power in Britain for his fear of his former friend, Albus Dumbledore, who was "a shade more skilfull" than he.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 35 During his reign, he built the Nurmengard prison to hold any objecters, and murdered countless European wizards, including Viktor Krum's grandfatherDeathly Hallows, Ch. 8, all the while continuing to claim everything he did was "for the greater good." Fall from power and life imprisonment He was finally confronted, due to the cries of the public, by his old friend Albus Dumbledore, who bested him in a duel. Eye-witnesses stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore then became the master of the Elder Wand. Grindelwald was sent back to his homeland and put in the top most cell of Nurmengard. Death interrogates Grindelwald over the Elder Wand's location.]] Fifty-three years after his defeat, Grindelwald was slain in his prison cell by Lord Voldemort, who was searching for the Elder Wand for himself. It was only during the confrontation in Grindelwald's cell that Voldemort learned Albus Dumbledore had claimed the wand long ago. Grindelwald showed no fear during this confrontation, taunting Voldemort by name and laughing at his desire for the wand. Voldemort ended Grindelwald's life with the Killing Curse in the spring of 1998.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 23 Physical appearance As a young man, Grindelwald had golden blond hair and a "merry, wild" face. Harry Potter thought he had "a Fred and George-ish air of triumphant trickery about him". He was considered to be handsome. ch.14 Near the end of his life, when Voldemort found him at the top of Nurmengard, Grindelwald had been emaciated heavily, his body becoming a frail skeletal figure, his skull-like face with great sunken eyes, and most of his teeth were gone. Personality and traits Grindelwald was a charming and brilliant young wizard, but even as a teenager he was fascinated by the Dark Arts, and was dangerously powerful and ambitious. He was highly intelligent, magically talented, and ruthless, with a vicious temper; for example, when Aberforth Dumbledore challenged his plans and tried to convince his older brother to abandon them, Grindelwald "lost control" and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Grindelwald was considered the most powerful Dark Wizard in history, aside from Lord Voldemort. Grindelwald was a narcissist, being very self-absorbed and thinking almost no one was his equal. He gifted his friendship only to those who had something to offer him in return, such as Albus Dumbledore. He also showed himself to be highly manipulative, such as when he willfully exploited his friend's affection for him in order to gain Dumbledore's cooperation with his plans. Grindelwald apparently did not know fear, or at least did not show it. Even face-to-face with the only Dark Wizard to ever be considered more dangerous than himself, wandless and helpless, Grindelwald was openly defiant and even mocking, goading Voldemort into killing him. He claimed during this moment that, unlike the Dark Lord, he had no fear of death. On the contrary, he taunted Voldemort by claiming that he welcomed death. There is evidence that Grindelwald felt remorse for all he had done. He does seem to have shown some doubts about his actions, as he felt the need to justify his atrocities by claiming that they were "for the greater good". He also seemed to genuinely care about Albus Dumbledore, though he did not ever return Dumbledore's romantic feelings. He valued their friendship when they were young and respected Dumbledore's abilities; like Voldemort, he seemed to be afraid of no one except Dumbledore. Part of his motivation for refusing to give Voldemort any information about the Elder Wand may have been a desire to prevent Dumbledore's tomb from being desecrated, or even out of pure remorse for his own crimes. Alternatively, he may have simply wanted to taunt Voldemort. Magical abilities and skills Grindelwald was brilliantly talented while a student and later as an adult. His skills in magic are comparable with Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. As a former master of the Elder Wand, Grindelwald's magic was further enforced by the artifact's legendary powers. *'Dark Arts Mastery': Grindelwald had a talent and passion for the Dark Arts from a young age. In his school days he experimented Dark Arts on his friends at Durmstrang. His experiments in Dark Arts were almost lethal, even in his youth. As an adult, he nearly perfected almost every aspect of Dark magic which led him on top of the list The Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time, long before Lord Voldemort appeared. *'Master Duellist': Grindelwald was a highly skilled duellist, able to fight with Albus Dumbledore when he was at the height of his power; their duel has entered history as the greatest duel ever fought between two wizards. He defeated and killed many powerful witches and wizards in duels during his reign of terror in Europe. However Grindelwald was unable to defeat Albus despite the fact that he was wielding the Elder Wand at the time. Albus described himself as "a shade more skilful" than Grindelwald. *'Invisibility': Albus Dumbledore said that Grindelwald could make himself invisible without the use of an invisibility cloak; to achieve such a state, Grindelwald used an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm. *'Intellectual Genius': Grindelwald was said to be just as intelligent, talented, and brilliant as Albus Dumbledore. *'Master Manipulator': Grindelwald was able to manipulate Albus Dumbledore, who was even then an extremely powerful and intelligent wizard, into aiding him in his plans, using Dumbledore's attraction to him to his advantage. *'Master Occlumens: '''Gellert Grindelwald was obviously a highly skilled Occlumens able to hide his thoughts from Voldemort who was said to be the most skilled Legilimens of all time. Relationships Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore first met Grindelwald when he was seventeen. They were introduced by Grindelwald's great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. They got along almost instantly, according to Bagshot. They were ultimately united by their desire to have the Deathly Hallows. Although Dumbledore had romantic feelings towards Grindelwald, Gellert did not share this affection. Instead, he exploited his friend's infatuation in order to keep Albus on his side and maintained their friendship primarily because he saw Albus as his equal in power and intellect. They were very close for two months, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a wizarding revolution, and Albus neglected his younger siblings, Aberforth and Ariana, as a result. When Aberforth confronted the pair over this, Grindelwald lost his temper and attacked Aberforth. Albus rushed forward to defend his brother, and during the duel Ariana was killed. Grindelwald fled, his friendship with Albus over. Over the next few decades, Grindelwald gained power in Europe, and Dumbledore refused to face him out of fear that Grindelwald knew who had really killed Ariana. Eventually, however, Dumbledore could no longer stand idly by as his old friend terrorized Europe. In 1945, Grindelwald combatted Dumbledore for a second time in a legendary duel, said by eyewitnesses to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore won in the end, and took possession of the Elder Wand and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own prison Nurmengard. Many years later, in 1998, Grindelwald refused to give any information to Lord Voldemort about the Elder Wand despite the fact that he was imprisoned, wandless and face-to-face with the only Dark Wizard ever considered more powerful than himself. This seems to indicate that Grindelwald no longer held with the views of those who practiced the Dark Arts. It was speculated by Harry Potter that Grindelwald had given his life to prevent Voldemort from desecrating Dumbledore's tomb, perhaps indicating that Grindelwald retained some respect and affection for his old friend. Etymology *''Gellert is the Hungarian version of Gerard, which comes from the Germanic ger, "spear", and hard, "brave, hardy". Saint Gellert was an Italian-born missionary and martyr who worked in Hungary.Behind the Name: Gellert *''Grindel'' is old German for "bolt," and is also similar to the mythic monster Grendel who was defeated by Beowulf. Wald is German for "forest". Grindelwald is also the name of a ski resort in Switzerland. *It is of interesting but purely speculative note that the name Gellert is very close to the name Gelert, the name of a legendary dog of cultural, but little historical, significance to Northern Wales. According to local mythology, Gelert was the most faithful companion of Prince Llewelyn, mistaken for the assailant of the prince's infant heir. His "grave" is a site in Beddgelert (literally Gelert's Grave), Gwynedd, and the legend is popular in the area. *In German, wald is "forest." Grind is a scab, as in the hardened covering over a scar; could also be grinsen, a grin or big smile. The words grindel or grendel appeared in early versions of several Germanic languages, including English. Grindan in Old English meant "to grind," and further "destroyer," someone who grinds up others. In Middle English, grindel meant "angry." In Old Norse, grindill was taken from "storm," and also meant "to bellow," or produce a loud, frightening yell. In Danish legend, the Grendel was a fearsome, murderous monster of humanoid form. He was later defeated by the Scandinavian hero Beowulf in the medieval story of the same name. Behind the scenes *The date of Grindelwald's duel with Dumbledore incidentally coincided with the downfall of Nazi Germany. What's more, the prison Nurmengard coincidentally shares a similar name to the Bavarian city of Nuremberg, where war criminal trials of former Nazis were held. Grindelwald never gained power in Britain for he feared Dumbledore. Coincidentally, Britain was one of the few countries in Europe not Axis-controlled. *It was revealed by J. K. Rowling during a tour in 2007 that Albus Dumbledore was homosexual, and harboured romantic feelings for Grindelwald. Although she did not intially comment on Grindelwald's sexuality, Rowling later clarified that although Grindelwald was aware of Dumbledore's feelings, he merely used them to manipulate the other boy and did not reciprocate romantically. *Despite being expelled from school, Grindelwald never had his wand confiscated and destroyed, as he had it with him when planning for the revolution and attacking Gregorovitch for the Elder Wand, although he might have simply found another wand as replacement. *In a 2005 interview around the same time was published, Rowling stated that Grindelwald was dead"The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005. However, it was revealed in that he was still alive and imprisoned in Nurmengard. *British actor Jamie Campbell Bower portrays the young Gellert Grindelwald in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsJamie's a bachelor of (dark) arts, wheras Michael Byrne portrays the character as an old man.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0926084/fullcredits#castBower has stated that he believes his character to be gay, and has referred to Toby Regbo, who portrays the teenage Dumbledore, as his "onscreen lover." *In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Grindelwald tells Voldemort who had the Elder Wand and where it was, as opposed to the novel where he refuses and dies for it. This suggests that in the movie he does not show remorse as implied in the book. Aside from a split second flash of light that looks like a dark figure casting an incantation, Voldemort does not seem to kill Grindelwald as he does in the book. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' from Gregorovitch.]] See also *Global wizarding war *Gellert Grindelwald's army *Grindelwald's mark *Deathly Hallows Notes and references es:Gellert Grindelwald fr:Gellert Grindelwald ru:Геллерт Гриндевальд fi:Gellert Grindelwald nl:Gellert Grindelwald Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald Gellert